1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable hand held power tool and more particularly to a safety throttle for use on pneumatic tools to prevent inadvertent actuation of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices use a "lock-off" throttle where unintentional throttle valve actuation is avoided by preventing the motion of, or "locking" the throttle lever.